A True Test of Charity
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Kay comes back and there a new change in Harmony.


Passions  
  
"A True Test of Charity" By. Christian D. Davis  
  
Father Lonigan stood at the alter praying when a long brunette haired Kay came in holding the hand of a Spanish looking four year old girl. Kay smiled and tapped Father Lonigan on the shoulder. "Yes, my child." "Hello, Father Lonigan." Kay spoke with a deeper and older voice. "Why hello, what brings you here my child, a question or a confession." "A visit." "You sound.Kay, is that you?" "Yes, father and I've brought someone with me." "Who Kay?" Father Lonigan said. "Father, meet Chastity Bennett my daughter." Kay said giving Chastity's hand to Father Lonigan. He bent down on one knee and hugs the little girl as if he knew Chastity. "Hello, little one." "Hello, father.' she replied in a cute baby voice "Sister Josephine." The father yelled and a small nun came into the church. "Sister, Josephine, take this little one to get some cookies." "Yes, father", as she took the little girl by the hand and they exited. "Kay, finally you've returned. Your family misses you." "Father, I'm not visiting them. I'm not visiting anyone; I just came to talk to you. Father, I have always seen you as a mentor to me and well, after I left a lot happened." "I find it's good to start from the beginning." "Father, I left Harmony because everyone hated me. I couldn't stand to live like that. When I left, I boarded a train with nothing until I reached the Bahamas. I got a job as a waitress when I started to fell sick all of the time, so I went to see a doctor and I found out I was pregnant."she said saddened. "Yes, Kay." "Chastity's father is Miguel." "How?" "Well, remember the vile with Charity's essence I sort of spilled some on me and I and Miguel well." "Kay, I knew Charity's death was caused by an evil not committed but now you have a child out of that evil." "Father, you don't think I've thought that same thing. Chastity is four years old and doesn't know her father. Her father will probably hate her and hate me for having her." "Miguel wouldn't do that!" "Miguel wouldn't pull a gun out on his own family and friends." "Katherine." "Point is I've gotten over Miguel and the only one in my life is Chastity. "Kay, you just forgotten your past, you've tucked it away." "No, I haven't, I killed Charity and now I'll be seeing soon." "What are you talking about Kay?"  
  
Chad sat in the studio replaying a track. As Simone came in the studio wearing an older looking pants suit and glasses with her hair up. Chad turned around and smiled. "Hello, Simone." "Chad, you called me and told me to come here, why?" "Simone, I heard you at the Karaoke Bar, you were awesome." "Is that all, you wanted me to come here so you could compliment Me." she turned to leave as Chad ran and blocked her from the door. "Simone, I want you to sing a song I wrote it could be my big break." "Look, Chad I've grown up a lot but not enough to get over what you and sister did. And now you want me to sing, I thought you and Whitney had big dreams to one run away and make music together." "I thought that too, but she wanted her tennis career more, she left me too and I'm not going to be sorry for falling in love with her because I was. But I need a singer to sing this with me and your it." "No, I'm not it. Truth is I can't even stand to look you in the face. I just got my sister back and I don't want to sing for you." "I'm happy for you, I'm happy Whit found someone else. But I need your help, you were always there for me before why not now." "Because I'm late." "Late, what is that Simone."? "For a appointment with a student who seems to have two personalities and that's Dr. Simone Russell to you." She walks out of the studio.  
  
Hank heard screams coming from Gwen's room in the hotel since he was in the room beside her. He jumped his balcony to her and ran over to her bed and pulled the man in black around and punched him, he kept on punching him right out onto the balcony as Gwen watched in her bed screaming still. Ethan, Luis, Theresa, and Sheridan who all ran in the direction of her room heard her screams of fear. Hank punched the man out; he touched his neck and then quickly walked over towards Gwen and sat down facing her. "Gwen" Hank said breathing hard. Gwen quickly hugged Hank tightly." Are you o-k?" "I'm."Gwen kissed Hank profusely. Luis and Ethan hit the door open as Gwen still holding Hank stopped and looked. "Gwen, Hank what are you doing?" "I. We.there was."Theresa, Sheridan and Luis smiled as Ethan gave a strange look. ----------------------------------------------- Father Lonigan stood holding Kay hands. "Kay, I didn't know and how advance is the situation." "Well, I'm here for treatments under a program at the hospital there trying a new pill." Meanwhile, a light bearded rugged Miguel came into the kitchen where Sister Josephine was making food baskets as Chastity ate cookies. "Sister, are you ready with those food baskets?" "Not yet, my child." "So where's the father?" "Talking to a parishes that I think has been gone along time, she's returned today." "And whose this?" as Miguel sat down at the table. "Her daughter, Chastity." "Hello, Chastity." The little girl stares at him and doesn't say anything." "She doesn't speak to strangers." "Well, I'm very sorry. I'm Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald." The little girl smiles. "I'm Chastity Bennett." "Well that's a pretty name." "Thank you, my father's name is Miguel." "Is it?" "Yea, is he visiting Father Lonigan?" she laughs." "What?" "His name is so funny, it makes me laugh." "It sure is pretty funny."  
  
"What a minute." A nurse yelled as Chad came into Simone's office. "Dr. Russell, he just walked past me and." "It's o-k, Maxine." The nurse stops." Consider this my lunch time and reschedule my two o'clock." She then leaves out. "What the hell are you doing Chad busting up in my office like that?" "I'm starting over. Hello, my names Chad Harris and you are?" Simone looks at him and just stares then she shakes her head and smiles. "And I'm Dr. Simone Russell." "Well, doctor I have this problem." "Well, can you lay on the couch, that's usually how these things work."? "O-k." Chad lays down on the couch." "Now you have a problem, what is this problem?" "Well, along time ago I feel in love with a girl name Whitney Russell." "Whitney Russell, the tennis stars." "Well, she wasn't a tennis pro when I was with her, she was just Whitney. Anyway, her sister had a thing for me and Whitney was scared to tell her that we were together. Until one day we did and she totally hated us for it and even pushed her sister away until she went off to college and Whitney became tennis pro and left me here to think about my life. Well, over the summer one of her friends name Theresa mentioned to me that Whitney met a guy and she's got a fiancée. So I've been in my studio writing these pointless love songs until Simone came back and I thought to myself I was so infatuated with Whitney that I didn't stop to ask myself maybe I was always in love with Simone." "Is that your problem?" "No. My problem is that I'm willing to do anything to get Simone back. I just want to start over with only her, I just don't know how to?" "Well, Mr. Harris, you might want to start by escorting her to dinner tonight and to the ball tomorrow." Chad sits up and smiles then he hugs Simone. Simone kisses Chad on the cheek.  
  
"I'm o-k, Sheridan." Gwen said lying sitting in her bed with a rope on now. "Are you sure, Gwen? Because whoever that was, was after you do you know what for?" Theresa asked. "But I know one thing, Hank did a nice job on him," she smiling and drinking wine. The men all stood on the balcony. "I punched her out right here, she must have climbed down the side." Hank said. " Her, Did you see the face?" Ethan said. "No but it was a girl I punched." "How did you know?" Ethan asked. "Well, I came in through the balcony, the mystery person was standing over Gwen, whoever it was, didn't have brawl shoulder and that gave me the tip off that it was female and also because she was short. When I yelled at her, she quickly turned around I ran over and punch her. I wouldn't have except I wasn't too sure. But she flew back and landed cold out on the balcony, I came over and felt the pulse and she was breathing but then Gwen became frantic and I went to check on her. You all came in and now she's gone." "But not to far gone, footprints in the sand." Luis said looking over the balcony. "Well, we can start a full fledge investigation tomorrow as for now I think we all need some sleep." "I agree." They walked in, Luis went over towards Sheridan as Ethan and Hank came over to Gwen who had her head on Theresa's shoulder. "Well, Gwen, the mystery person fled but tomorrow were going to investigate, it's up to you what you want to do." "Well, I think that I want to sleep.' "Well you can come with us, Gwen." Theresa said. "No, I rather like to stay here and plus Hank your next door and that's good enough for me." "Thanks." Hank said. "Well, let's get some sleep everybody." Ethan said grabbing Theresa hand. Luis hugged Sheridan and the two groups of people walked out the door, as Hank followed and shut the door behind him. Everybody went in their separate directions, Hank went into his room and turned on a light, he then took his shirt off and pants on, he had only boxers on. When he heard a knock at the door. He came over to the door and opened in, Gwen stood outside in front of the door with a scared little girl on her face. "Can I sleep over?" She asked. "Sure." Hank opened the door and she came in he shut it. Then Gwen came over and got in his bed. Hank came over and grabbed a pillow. "What, are you doing?" "I was going to take the floor." "I didn't mean." she patted the bed beside her. Hank gulped. "Look, Gwen, if you're doing this just to," Gwen walked on her knees toward Hank on the bed. She took her hand and pulled his boxer and pulled hi, closer to the bed. "To thank me for."she took her pointer finger and motion him to come towards her closer. He knelled on the edge of the bed and she kissed him. "That was to thank you for saving me" Gwen said. " And this is just because I think I'm in love." She began to kisses him as he and her fell on the bed kissing. Then Gwen turned the lights out.  
  
"Father, I have to go, I'm going to show Chastity me and Miguel favorite place." " Kay, why don't you tell them." " Because the world's better off without another Kay in the world." "What about that child?" "Chastity has a father who can take care of her and if not a grandfather and grandmother who will." " Kay, I beg you tell Miguel do not let Miguel find out after something bad happens." "Do not let Miguel find out after what bad happens?" Miguel voice spoke. "Miguel?" Father said. Miguel came in holding Chastity's hand as Kay turns so that Miguel couldn't see her face. Chastity ran over and Kay picked her up. "Momma, I want you to meet Miguel." "You do, do you?" Kay replied. "Guess what. His name is just like my fathers." "Wow." "Father, what were you talking about?" "Nothing, my son." "We were talking about, Chastity's father." "Momma, why are you crying?" "I'm not crying Chas." "I'm sorry, if I was poking into something I wasn't Miss-" "Bennett." Kay said in a low tone. "Excuse ma'am do I know you." "No." Kay quickly replied. Father Lonigan thought to himself, Kay was doing the wrong thing again, not telling Miguel, he thought that is was about time, Kay stop hiding. "Yes, you do Miguel." Father Lonigan said. Kay quickly turned around and looked at the Father angrily. Miguel looked at Kay's face and thought." "I don't think so, father. I never seen her before in my life." "Good. Well, I'm going to go, bye Father. Come on Chas." Chastity waved bye to Miguel and Miguel waved back as Chastity and Kay left. "Father, why do you think I knew her?" "Because it was.Kay." "Kay?" Miguel's face looked angered. "Why, is she back in Harmony, to bring more evil." "Miguel, Kay has grown and today, I spoke with a girl who had a beautiful giving heart. She doesn't mind you holding a grudge against her but she does mind you holding a grudge against your two's daughter. Miguel began to hold his chest as tears came to his eyes. "You mean, that beautiful little girl that's my daughter." "Kay has taught her very well how to be loving like her father, caring like her father, and trusting like her father. I felt that in just one hug with her. Kay told me that she's taught Chastity everything about her dad and her mom's relationship even about Charity. She named Chastity after Charity because she wanted Chastity to remember the women in her mother's family and the principles of Faith, Grace, Charity and herself, Chastity. " "She told her about Charity." "Miguel, Kay left and had time to think about what happen? Everyday, she lives with it and now more so than ever." "What do you mean now more so than ever?" "Miguel, I'm not one to speak for anyone but I fear for Kay's life." "Why?" "She's very sick." "Sick, how?" "I can't tell you that, she will but she needs your help. I believe if you come to her kindly she will tell you, it's time." "Where did she go?" "She said she was taking Chastity to you and hers favorite place." Miguel stood up. "Father can you call my mother and tell her to meet me at the restaurant." Miguel ran out. "God, help Miguel to find Kay and become the man I always knew he'd be."  
  
Kay and Chastity sat on a bench on a pier.  
  
'Up here you and me father, just sat and told each other our dreams. I wanted to be the little mermaid and wanted live in the water and he would be Eric and we'd live happily ever after." The light from the moon hitting the water hit Chastity face and her eyes lit up." "I remember your grandmother used to sing a lullaby to your father it went like this," as Chastity laid her head on Kay's legs. Kay began to sing: Dormi, Dormi, Dormi Goodnight and sleep well my love Dormi Dormi Dormi Angels are watching above Till the dawn on tiptoe steals over you window sill May ev'ry bright star attend thee And befriend thee with its light This little song may I send thee  
  
"Dormi Dormi my love good night." Miguel sung. Kay looked up as well as Chastity. Miguel walked over and bent down on one knee in front of Chastity. "Hey, Chastity. I have two questions for you." "Yes, Miguel." "How did you get your name?" "I got my name from my mother's cousin, Aunt Charity. She was beautiful and caring and that's why I was named after her." "Oh" Miguel wiped his eyes as Kay did the same. "Chastity, would you like it if I was your father?". She smiles and nods yes. "Miguel. "Kay said. "Chastity, here." Miguel gave Chastity a dollar. "There's a ice cream cart down at the other get some ice cream." Chastity looks at Kay who smiles and nods yes. Chastity grabs the dollar and walks away. Miguel sits by Kay. "Kay, Father Lonigan told me that Chastity was my daughter." "I'm so sorry." " For what.Kay if I were you I wouldn't have told me either. I lost touch with reality after she died Kay. And you left and I had convinced everybody it was your fault. But it wasn't, you never know when it's your time and it was hers. And now I hate myself for pushing you away because I lost out on four missed years of my daughter's life, my little girl. But now it's your turn Kay." "My turn?' "Father Lonigan told me you were very sick. Now as your friend I think I have a right to know about it." Kay laughs. "Miguel after I had Chastity I was very weak, I was losing blood. Until one day I passed out and at the hospital with was a community hospital. I need blood and they gave me some. About two months later, I came in for a check of and they found a rare blood disease that can be tested but with new drugs there isn't a certain one. They gave me bad blood during the blood transfusion and the doctor said that I could die anytime soon all he could do is put me in a test study and the only one is here and that's why I'm here. "Well, then were going have to fight this together and I promise I'm not going to lose you."  
  
At the shack on the beach the mask girl came in, she took the mask off, it was Rebecca. She walked over towards a mirror that laid on a table against the walk and turned on a flashlight and looked at her eye which was purple, suddenly she heard someone walking she turned off her flash light as the shadow of the feet appeared at the crack of the door.. 


End file.
